Muggle Magic
by Lae Bevin
Summary: "They wanted to meet the girl that tore Ron’s eyes away from his one true love, Hermione Granger. "


****

Disclaimer: The only character I own in this story is _Shauna_. All the other characters are JKR's. 

****

Author's note: a song fic inspired by Stephen Speaks' song _Passenger Seat_. Hats off to a wonderful song! J 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Muggle Magic

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hurry Shauna!" 

Ronald Weasley called out to the red-head who was taking so long. They were going out and he was beginning to get impatient. He never really understood why girls took so long preparing themselves before going out. 

"Be right there!" she said from inside the house. 

Ron walked to the driver's seat of his car. He opened the door and started the car. The sound of the engine roaring as he stepped on the gas pedal gave him a different kind of warmth. 

It has been a long time since he got into a real car. He was so used to apparating that he almost forgot how much fun Muggle driving was. 

He turned on the air conditioner and the stereo and listened to the only Muggle radio station available. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

I look at her and have to smile

As we go driving for a while…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ready," a tall girl with big round, brown eyes, milky white skin, and curly red hair opened the passenger seat and sat down with a sigh. 

"Hmm… not too bad." Ron smiled and he backed out of their garage. 

It wasn't going to be a long ride. They weren't going very far. And there was no pressure to get there in an instant. Actually, they had a few hours to spare. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Her hair blowing in the open window of my car…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What are you doing? Keep the windows up. I've got the A/C on." 

He said when Shauna rolled the windows down. She started giggling. He didn't understand what was so funny with the words he said. 

"A/C?! Nobody uses _that _term anymore," Shauna laughed. 

Okay… so it was bit geeky of him to use that. He couldn't blame himself. His father loved to use those kinds of terms. And he grew up with that. 

"And besides, the breeze is perfect. I wouldn't miss it for the world even if mum told me I'd catch a terrible cold." She said. 

Ron tore his eyes away from the road and looked at the beautiful girl sitting beside him. She had grown up to be so beautiful, no doubt about that. She looked outside and her red hair blew against her face. She looked _so_ peaceful… so _delicate_.

Ron hadn't noticed that he and Shauna had been driving for a little while. Just before they entered the Muggle town, Shauna insisted Ron to stop the car. She said she just had to watch the sunset over the hill. Ron drove to the top of the hill and they sat in the car watching the blue skies turn indigo. 

She was right. The breeze _was_ perfect. He knew Shauna respected her mum very much. She was Shauna's heroine. But Shauna wouldn't miss _this_ for the world. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

And as we go the traffic lights

I watch them glimmer in her eyes

In the darkness of the evening…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wow… why don't you take me here often? I know I've got school and all but promise you'll take me here more often during holidays." Shauna's eyes glimmered as she watched the lights of the city. 

She has always been fascinated with the glimmering lights of the city _(and everything Muggle at that)_. Ron suddenly felt guilty. Once again, Shauna was right. He didn't bring her often to the city. Shauna was more inclined to be amazed by the "_magic_" of the Muggles. Probably because it was in her roots. 

"Well, alright. Maybe we could arrange Christmas holidays with your Muggle grandparents." 

Ron said with a smile as he watched Shauna. She turned to him and gave him a big bear hug she always gave him whenever she was extremely happy with his suggestions. 

"Thanks…" She said in his hair. 

"Now, would you be a good girl and keep your hands inside the car? I don't want your mum to be shouting me for letting you dirty yourself before dinner." Ron said. 

Shauna smiled and she straightened up. 

"Can I _at least_ leave the window open?" 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ron had to admit that he, also, was enjoying the drive through the city. It has been long since he went to visit his best friend. The sweet girl beside him was the reason for the trip to the city. Harry had never met Shauna. Ron talks about her all the time whenever Harry drops by at the Ministry. But Harry had never met the beautiful girl Ron always blabbed about. Even their friends were really anxious to meet the girl that seemed to be the center of Ron Weasley's life. They wanted to meet the girl that tore Ron's eyes away from his one true love, Hermione Granger. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

We stop and get something to drink…

My mind clouds and I can't think…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Shauna, wake up, darling," Ron shook Shauna slightly to pull her out of her nap. The breeze probably cradled her to slumber. 

"Hmm… are we here yet?" 

She asked. Ron shook his head and parked in front of a Starbucks. 

"Ooh, Starbucks!" She snapped out of her sleep the moment she saw the coffee shop. 

"Can I have Vanilla Cream?" 

The puppy pout always seemed to do the trick. 

"No," he said as they loosened themselves from the seat belts. 

Shauna's face dropped. Ron smiled. 

"But mum…" 

"You can have your favorite." 

"Huh?"

"And don't try to deny that you don't drink coffee." Ron smiled as Shauna's face lit up once again. 

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Shauna asked when they got out of the car. 

"I promised your mum it would be your night. I'm just being true to my word." 

Ron held the door open for the tall girl. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Scared to death to say I love her…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Shauna was definitely enjoying her cappuccino. She had most fun licking the foam that touched her nose every time she'd take a sip. Ron had fun making fun of her funny face whenever she couldn't lick it off. She blushed even more when a red convertible (driven by a really handsome guy) stopped beside their car when the traffic light turned red. She wanted to melt right on the spot. Ron couldn't stop laughing. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Then the moon peaks from the clouds

I hear my heart beat so loud…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They were nearing their destination and Shauna, after finishing her cup, dozed off to sleep again. Ron pulled over and waited outside an old building. He looked to his side and watched Shauna breathe silently and serenely. 

This, probably, was his most unforgettable experience with Shauna. Some would probably call him crazy for considering so. But the fun he had so far was most definitely special. 

She grew up so fast. It was almost hard to keep up with her growth. He barely had time to notice the change in her. She grew up to be just like her mum, strong-willed and driven. She's just turned sixteen. He remembered her mum when she was sixteen. She was just like her. And he fell in love with Shauna once more.

"Excuse me, sir, the sign says no parking." 

A woman's voice broke his stare. He looked at the woman leaning against his car. His smile widened when she saw her smiling at him. 

"And I believe it's a tow-away zone." She threw her hair over her shoulder. 

"Hi, mum!" 

Shauna awoke and she went out of the car to give her mum a big hug. 

"Hi, darling." She said as they walked together to the passenger seat. 

"You two wont fit in there." Ron jerked and he opened both doors. 

"Maybe you should let Shauna take your seat. Just for now." Ron said. 

"You did say it was her night." He added. 

Shauna, on the other hand, hurried to the back seat and closed the door hurriedly. 

"Hurry up, you two. I can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter." She said aloud. 

"She's you when you were sixteen." Ron told his wife. 

"She's _you_ when _you_ were eleven." She said as he gave him a hug. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Exactly how I said it." She smiled and they kissed. 

"Hey you two… break it up now. I bet Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are anxious to meet me." 

Shauna had opened her window and her head was now propped against it. 

"See what I mean?" Ron said. 

"What?" Shauna asked her parents. 

"Nothing." He said and they got inside the car. 

****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

__

Try to tell her simply

That I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat…

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ron was absolutely happy, no doubt about it. He had two of the most beautiful girls in the world sitting inside his car. He couldn't ask for more. 

He looked at the woman beside him. She was the mirror image of Shauna (or should it be the other way around?) except she had brown wavy hair. She was utterly beautiful. There were no other words to describe her. She was exceptional. A gem amidst the dark night. He couldn't believe she was his. And he couldn't believe that they had a daughter that mirrored the both of them – inside-out. 

"Ronald," 

"Hmm…"

"Keep your eyes on the road, will you?"

"What makes you think I'm looking at you?" 

"I didn't ask you to stop looking at me," she turned her head to him. 

"I only asked you to keep your eyes on the road." She was smiling. 

Ron couldn't help smile himself. He turned to the road and drove away to the dark night. 

"Hermione! Ron! We've been waiting for ages!" Harry Potter welcomed his best friends to his home. 

"Oh, Harry, don't exaggerate. They're not even late." 

Ginny pushed her husband away so she could welcome her brother and his family. 

"Hey Ginny. Hey Harry." Ron and Hermione greeted the couple. 

"Where's the birthday girl?" Ginny asked. 

Ron and Hermione looked behind them and watched their nervous daughter get out of the car. 

"Shauna Weasley. My…" Ginny sighed as she hugged her niece. 

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the Weasleys continue to grow in your family, Ronald." 

Harry said as he took his turn in hugging Shauna. The smile on Shauna's face was priceless.

"Of course. And I would expect the same from you, Harry." 

They gave each other brotherly hugs and went inside the house. 

"Happy birthday, Shauna." Hermione whispered to her ear. 

They had organised a small coming out birthday party for her. 

"Thanks, mum." She said and gave her mum a hug. 

"And thanks, dad." She gave her dad a hug. 

"Not just for this. But for everything else." She said after they pulled away. 

"Go on. Have fun with your friends." Ron gave her a push. 

"What can I say, Ron? She's a lady now. Soon she'll run along with a man and start her own family." 

"Hermione, darling, she's just sixteen. Let's hope she inherited our self-control." 

He replied as they watched her run to the arms of a young wizard. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ****

end

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ****

author's note: like it? Please review my story… whether you like it or hate it! Thanks! J LaEnAn_DeVnEt_BeViN J 


End file.
